


Easy Complexity

by hariboo



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for dizzydame in sg_rarepairings</p>
    </blockquote>





	Easy Complexity

**Author's Note:**

> written for dizzydame in sg_rarepairings

The first time happened right after PX8-412, Qetesh's planet. Cameron had just came back from the brink of death and to be honest, she felt more than a bit responsible for the predicament that had arisen. And what was a better to revitalise mind and body than a good roll in the sheets? Vala couldn't think of anything else but Jell-O, so she took some along, too.

After a bout of his utterly predictable gentlemanly behaviour that had her rolling her eyes, Vala shoved him flat on his back across his quarter's twin-sized mattress and climbed onto his lap.

In the end, Cameron had been more than grateful. Sex is sex, and sex after a life or death situation was always the best kind. Usually. It certainly was with Cameron. Despite the fact that she was doing this mostly for his benefit, even with glaze that had taken residence in his eyes, he was quite the attentive lover . When he cupped her ass, shifting the angle of her hips… well, Cameron Mitchell definitely had potential.

Twice over.

**

The third time, it didn't happen at all, not that Vala hadn't tried, albeit not to seriously. And Cameron still doesn't like to talk about it.

Still, that time Vala was in Daniel's body, wouldn't have counted even if Vala had persuaded Cameron to have sex with her… and Daniel, technically. And Daniel would have killed them had he ever found out. Vala still teased Cameron every once in a while; he in return found several effective ways to shut her up.

**

After that, it got complicated.

It took a while for them to notice.

**

After she came back from the Ori galaxy she avoided mentioning their past encounters. For a while anyway, but then Cameron almost died _again_, and when she knocked at his quarters, knuckles rapping loudly on the smooth wood, he let her in no questions asked. It had been months since she shared a bed with a man – her and Tomin had barely even seen each other before the birth – and despite the fact that in the Ori galaxy she had had Tomin, he really hadn't compared to the skill she had found in Cameron's finger and lips. If she was honest she had missed it.

_If_ she was honest.

Instead, she had pressed herself against him, and let her lips close over his ear. The hiss she had received in return had made her smile, but he had edged he back, his warm hands curled around her shoulders and drew her gaze up.

"Vala, we don't have…." Cameron began, and Vala felt her chest expand with warmth at the care and concern she saw in his eyes. Of course, this didn't mean she still didn't want sex.

"No, we don't have to. But we do want to, don't we, Colonel?" She leaned the bottom half of her body towards him and smiled. Cameron still looked unconvinced. "I promise, I'll respect you afterwards."

She added with a wink and kissed him lightly, convinced it was more the kiss than the wink that convinced him. From then on, things had become simpler and they didn't need the excuse of Life or Death to come together. Still, being a member of a SG team gives them the excuse whether they wanted it or not.

**

The whole base rumour that she was half in love with Daniel was more effective than Vala realised. While everybody was too busy dissecting each and every move she made with Daniel, she was having very, very, very good sex with someone decidedly not Daniel Jackson.

Cameron, of course, being the stand up guy he was, asked her about it once. According to him, he was "okay" being her go-to guy.

She grinned and pressed her lips against his, all tongue and teeth. "Thank you for that, Cameron, but it's not an either or situation here." He had been receptive to her answer, but again she had also straddled him and rolled her hips just the right way.

It hadn't been a lie either, to be honest. For all the conjecture around her and Daniel, she was pretty sure they weren't ever going to sleep together, or at least end up together. Daniel was too broken, she was too broken, and shock of all shocks, she was becoming more and more positive each day that she preferred being Daniel's friend best.

Less heartache, a good friendship and more sex with Cameron. A win-win-win if Vala ever saw one.

**

After Athena and that whole mess, she felt different. Cameron was staying away from her and it already had been a whole three weeks. He never even tried to touch her. Finally getting tired of it she marched to his on-base quarters and knocked. When he opened the door she pushed herself in.

"We need to talk."

"Vala, it's okay. I get it… I knew it wasn't," he started and she got it. It was about what happened in the warehouse with Daniel.

_Men._

Before he could get into it further, she interrupted. "I lied, okay?" Cameron looked confused and rather adorable in his confusion, but she didn't feel like dragging this on. "Daniel. He wasn't the first this I remembered. I was having dreams. Very interesting dreams about well, now I know it was you and me, but I didn't know what they meant. They could have been from my time as Qetesh, though they didn't feel like the oth— _Regardless_, I lied. Daniel wasn't the first thing I remember."

Cameron blinked and licked his lips. "But what about the, you know, hug?" He said the last word as if it was capitalised and very important indeed.

"He's… the best I can describe he's…" She sighed, because really, _men_, "Daniel was the first person to believe in me for a really long time and that means a lot to me; he might just be the best friend I never wanted."

"Really?" Cameron smiled and Vala felt a knot uncurl from her chest, which she promptly ignored.

"I'm sure he doesn't see me that way, but yes. Daniel's the first real friend I've had in a long time, fights and all. I've never had many friends growing up, or at least I don't remember if I did."

"Oh." He sighed, sounding sad and Vala bit her lip.

"Cameron?"

"You don't think of the team as your friends?" He pouted.

Vala fought not laugh out loud. "Of course I do, but it's different, Daniel's Daniel. I love Samantha and Muscles too, but you know it's…"

"Different," he agreed, "he's your best friend."

"Yes." Vala blinked at the fast agreement, but nodded.

"And me?"

Now it was Vala turn to smile, "Cameron, you're definitely more than just my friend, wouldn't you say?" She slid up to him and gave a blinding smile.

His returning smile was wide, but his eyes still looked worried. "Vala, I'm serious."

Reaching up to kiss his cheek, she nodded, "Of course you're my friend too, but with you it's different too. Isn't it different for you?"

Cameron wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead before he pressed his temple against hers. "Yeah, it's different." The softness of his voice washed over her, warming her skin, and she let herself relax against him.

It, this, was different.

It felt good.

**

Realising that she might want more than just sex with Cameron hit her from her blind side. Worse yet, it happened in _Kansas_. She doesn't know why, but by the description that Samantha and Daniel give the place, Vala was sure this a good thing. His parents were lovely people, and they treated her like family, so when she sneaked into his room after the absolute disaster that had been his reunion, she didn't worry about them and he smiled, welcoming her into his old bed.

Vala grinned and slid up to his side, "Quite a night, huh?"

Cameron smiled, "Unfortunately."

"Are you okay?" She frowned, fingering his chin.

"I just really wish my entire class didn't know that my job consists of getting chased by alien bounty hunters."

"At least it was the most original job of the night." She kissed his chin, tilting his head towards her.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess. I just can't believe this weekend went so wrong, so fast."

"Well, then lets make it better."

She kissed him, pulling his bottom lip in between her teeth and slid her hands under his t-shirt. He groaned her name, his hands following her example and quickly they divested each other of the light layer of clothing they wore to bed. Their fumbling had pushed them into a sitting position by Cameron's headboard, where Vala crawled into Cameron's lap. She could feel his hands cup her ass, pulling her against him and Vala wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt him roll her hips over his. Cameron tilted her face to his and pressed their lips together as he lowered her onto him. Vala hissed at the feeling.

It was slow, slower than she planned, but then again, Cameron hadn't been in the plan at all. She could feel her sweat start to bead down her chest and drop on to his. His hands were pressing white circles on her skin to keep the angle and with every thrust Vala could feel her body tightening, waiting for release — which she and Cameron staved off by slowing down every deep push of their bodies when they got too close to climax.

"Vala, honey." Cameron grounded out, tongue licking her mouth, tasting the sweat that was accumulating on her upper lip.

They were at their edge and she knew what he wanted. Nodding, she straightened her back, changing the angel again, shuddering as Cameron's hand drifted down to her clit, his other wrapping around her waist, bringing himself up. She cupped his face in her hands and lifted off of him again, his arm steadying her as he watched her. She held herself there, over him, waiting for — "Vala," and _there_.

She sank onto him, fast and deep, feeling it all the way up her spine, her orgasm blanking out the sounds of her and Cameron's moans. Slowly as she came down, she felt his hand at her back, softly rubbing as he lowered her next him on the bed.

Three hours later when Vala blinked awake, she had a moment of anxiety at the unfamiliar room, but then felt Cameron next to her and relaxed, snuggling to his side.

This was when she realised she might be in real trouble.

**

Ironically, the first person she confesses her feelings to isn't Cameron.

"I guess in the end life's too short." Vala listened to Daniel's words as he paced in his room on the _Odyssey_ and felt the words bubble in her throat through no desire of her own.

"I've been sleeping with Cameron." She blurted out.

There was pause, as she immediately screwed her eyes shut to hide from Daniel's reaction, and then she heard him chuckle.

"Does he know?" He doesn't mean the words harshly, but it still hurts, the implications sank in, and opening her eyes, she met Daniel's piercing gaze full on.

"Oh."

There's shock and surprise in his eyes, and Vala's is not sure if that's a good thing, so she waited. She's learned that sometimes you just have to let the idea sit with Daniel, let him get comfortable with it before you can expect him to response back to you.

"I think I may love him, Daniel." Again, the words left her mouth without any prompting expect this is Daniel and he might be the closest thing she has to family left, not including her galaxy dominating daughter and absent father.

"Oh," he repeated, taking slow measured steps towards the bed, sitting down beside her.

"I don't know why I'm telling you all of this," she sighed covering her face with her hands. She felt Daniel's gaze on her as well as the weight of everything she just told him.

Daniel's hand felt heavy on her shoulder, "Vala, _why_ are you telling me this?"

Taking a breath, steadying herself, pulling the pieces of armour back in their place, she was glad Daniel wasn't rushing her, rushing this conversation, because to be perfectly honest she wasn't sure why she was telling Daniel. Yes, she thought of him as a dear, the dearest friend she possibly ever had. Yes, when she let herself think _family_, his face and team's popped into her head, but she had a feeling that the true reason she was telling Daniel this was that… he wasn't Cameron. This was still safer. Not that Cameron wouldn't be receptive to the words. Vala was sure he would be. She was sure he was waiting for her to say them first, because he knew she needed to get used to the idea of loving and not running, but telling Daniel was still safer. _He_ wasn't expecting anything.

The lie would be easy, but she needed to start owning up to the truth, "You're not Cameron."

And Daniel smiled, soft and wide and making her feel about a million time better. "Lucky me."

She rolled her eyes, "Funny, Daniel."

"Vala, I'm not going to rush you into telling Mitchell how you feel about him, but look at where we are, if there was ever a place to embrace the thing life can offer you and that you still have a chance to take, do it. Now, Vala. Because here we have _time_. And its mind-grating some days, I know, but if we get anything out this time bubble hell, is that we get time with the people we love without fear."

Daniel was still smiling and when she reached over to hug him, he hugged back, reminding Vala of how little he let himself be touched and how lucky she was she got the chance.

"Thank you, Daniel." She smiled, placing a soft kiss to his cheek.

Daniel kissed her forehead in return— _benediction_, Vala thought and stood nodding to the door.

"You going to tell him now?"

Vala opened the door and looked in the direction of Cameron's room, which had been sneaking in and out off for weeks now. She waved to the door, grinning.

"Maybe. We have some time, don't we?"

**

After she bid Daniel goodnight, Vala walked the halls of the _Odyssey_ for an hour before coming to Cameron's room again. She didn't even bother to knock and she made her way in, Cameron had given her free pass for a month already. She watched the sleeping figure on the bed for a second before shedding her clothing and sliding into bed with him. Cameron stirred and blinked awake at her moment, draping an arm over her waist sleepily kissing her neck.

"What took you so long?" He murmured against her skin, his hand drawing warm circles on her bare stomach.

"I told Daniel about us," she said, stiffening as she wait for his reaction.

He stiffened as well. "And?"

"Well, since I told him, you get to tell Sam." She turned, pressing a kiss just under Cameron's chin, nibbling a little and felt him relax.

"Fine, but you tell Teal'c." He pulled her against him and she could feel his smile as their mouths met.

"I'm fine with that, as Muscles probably already knows, but that means you tell the General."

"Vala," Cameron groaned, "way to kill the mood, honey."

She rolled her eyes at the _honey_, as he now tended to call her but since it was just so Cameron she didn't mind it, too much. "I'm sorry, shall I try to get the mood back?" She grinned, moving one leg in between his, grinding their hips together.

"Hmm, you're mean, you know that?"

Vala laughed, softly. "I never heard you complain before."

He yawned, then frowned, sleepily. "I'm not complaining now."

His smiled was tattooed in every kiss he dropped on her skin as he nuzzled against her neck and it was then she recognised the feeling that had been scaring her away from telling him, it was the sense of stillness, of comfort, she felt with him. No underlying need to run. No airs to put on. Cameron loved her, all of her, all her broken and mending bits; the bits she didn't like to share, but he didn't mind her not sharing. He loved her anyway. She chuckled, turning to Cameron ready to tell him when she heard his soft snore at her ear.

Tomorrow, then, she smiled.


End file.
